The Genocidal War
by NerdLord2nd
Summary: When the largest faction of the Fire Dragons and a xenophobic group of humans make a pact to set there species on a war of epic proportions against each other in the hopes that only one species will be standing once the dust settles. The repercussions of this action will change the faces of not one but two worlds.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem (obviously)

A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. This story will be the first of a four part series that will involve the Fire emblem worlds of Fire Emblem Blazing Sword and Fire Emblem Awakening. Anyone who prefers stories that stay close to canon should depart now since the first story will be setting up my own AU of the history of these worlds. If something is different from canon assume that it is deliberate and not a mistake. To give a hint to how far it will change the pairing for the first story is Naga/Grima. Canon police please flee now for your own sanity. To all those still here welcome to the beginning of this story sprung forth from the depths of my mind. I hope you enjoy the read. Criticism is encouraged, whining about deviations from canon will be ignored.

Prologue

 _They say history is written by the victors, never has this saying to be more in the right in regards to those histories of ancient times that we now take for granted. Indeed I would probably be counted among those ignorant were it not for the fact that the false truths in our history have pretty much made up the majority of my life. I am writing the tale of mine and my companions' lives that led us to discover the truths behind the fictions in our histories so that hopefully the true story will finally be known to others. I wish to bring forth the lies, hypocrisy, and false truths of our current known histories so that hopefully many old prejudices and feuds can finally be set to rest, particularly since many of them were kept going by said false truths._

 _What might some of these false truths be you might ask? Well allow me to make you aware of said false truths, though you might not thank me for shattering your perception on how things actually happened. The world is not in black and white, but is many shades of gray. Those who you now believe to be heroes may have shown to have not been so heroic. Those cast as the villains might not have been the forces of evil and chaos you currently believe them to be. Those thought to have been mortal enemies may have in fact been the opposite, and those thought to be allies may in fact have been deceived by others._

 _I shall break them down into the three greater cover-ups that make up the core of the false history. The first and perhaps the start of the history of lies is the current history involving the war known to us know as The Scouring, though perhaps the name of the war was a hint into the truth hidden by the histories. According to what I have learned now, those who knew about the truth of the cause of the war referred to it by another name, The Genocidal War._

 _The largest lie is the common belief that the dragons were the first to attack, starting this war that consumed the lands for years. The other far less believed but no less of a lie is the belief that perhaps it was the humans who struck first. The truth is in fact far more sinister._

 _Two groups were responsible for starting the war that would set two worlds on fire. The first was a faction of the Fire Dragons known as The Cleansing Flame. These dragons believed that the lands of Elibe were their birthright and humans had no place living in their lands. The other group was a xenophobic group of humans known as The Chosen Few. They similarly believed that the lands of Elibe were the humans' by divine right and that the dragons were unwanted interlopers in their lands. One day the leaders of each of these factions, whose names have been lost to time, met, and a pact that would have repercussions throughout the lands was struck. They would conspire to set their species at war with one another till only one species was left standing when the dust settled. Each was secure in their belief that theirs would be the species left standing at the end of their grand plan._

 _Both leaders would lose their lives in the actual first strike that would spark the war and with their deaths went any hopes of someone being able to put out the flames of war that they had sparked. Both factions would continue to make strikes to stroke the flames of war throughout The Genocidal War and would only be stopped when the last of them died in battle, but by then there was no stopping the war coming to the conclusion that we know of today._

 _How do I know about these hidden truths that happened a time long before my birth? I was told them by the two last living beings who were there when the war actually began; they were in fact both within each of the sites where the first blows were struck._

 _Well, told might not be the most accurate description of how I found out from the second of the two. The first of the two was the Light Dragon, the then current heiress to the title, powers, and responsibilities of Divine Dragon Avatar of the Land and Life, Naga. Yes I can already hear your cry of outrage of one of your precious "truths" being questioned. The second will only increase your outrage. For the second was her then best friend the Dark Dragon, the current heir to the title, powers, and responsibilities of Fell Dragon Avatar of Magic and Death, Grima. Yes, Naga and Grima, the two supposed mortal enemies were in fact once best friends. Not only that, but the true meaning of the titles Fell Dragon and Divine Dragon are another lost to those who wanted to rewrite history. This part of the tale is their memories of that war and how it created the worlds as we know them today. This is the story of the beginning of the Rise of the Divine Dragon Naga, known also as the Divine Sword, and the Fell Dragon Grima, know also by the titles the Dark Protector and Death's Retribution. Their tale begins in two different location located on the plains of Sacae. In the city of Bulmer is where Grima's tale begins, whereas Naga's begins in the depths of the sacred, to Light and Dark Dragons, Emerald Caves._


End file.
